The Weeks of Our Lives
by Gilbert Winchester
Summary: Lives will turn upside down, lovers will become enemies, and no one is safe from heartbreak. Future Cp Coulter's Dalton!verse AU.  Co-written by I'mjustcrazyenough17
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello fanfic readers! This is a collab between I'mjustcrazyenough17 (flightofdeathfrench . tumblr . com) and I. We were in math class one day and we came up with the idea of a future Dalton-verse AU in which all the characters have never met each other before, and all end up meeting anyway. This is going to be, essentially, a soap opera. If you like drama, then this fic has plenty in store. Trust me. We thought this through. **

**So here is Chapter 1, which is written by me (persephonesmelody) and Chapter 2 will be posted later tonight by I'mjustcrazyenough17! R&R please!**

**Chapter 1**

The applause failed to die out even as the lights on the stage began to dim and the performers held their breath in utter astonishment.

Shane Anderson closed his eyes and let the applause wash over him like an ocean. He took in the steady breath of his fellow dancers and the swell in his chest that pumped adrenaline through his veins.

After years of struggling to pay the bills, and working crappy day jobs just to get by; he was here.

He made it.

Shane opened his eyes to scan the faces around him.

Familiar bright blue eyes caught his own; gleaming as they made their way toward him in the wings.

"We did it!" the man squealed, throwing his arms around Shane and nearly knocking him to the ground with his weight.

Kurt Hummel had been Shane's best, and most unlikely friend in the whole show.

Kurt had the same big Broadway dreams that Shane did, and a voice that could fill an arena with applause.

"Oh Hell yeah! Did you see them? Standing ovation baby!" Shane grabbed Kurt's hand spinning him around and sending both of them into a fit of energetic laughter.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and grabbed Shane's forearm, dragging him to the dressing rooms.

"Now, Mr. Anderson, you are coming with me. There is no way I am letting you go to the party wearing anything that isn't Hummel approved."

Shane rolled his eyes and followed after his friend. Kurt had been criticizing his wardrobe from day one.

Some things would never change

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand why I have to go to this. I have work to do Clark, you know that." Reed sighed, examining his latest injury in the bathroom mirror as he held a cell phone to his ear.<p>

"Reed, you have me worried. You work too hard. When was the last time you honestly went out somewhere just for fun?" Clark couldn't stand to see his step-brother do this to himself. Reed had always been pressured by his mother to excel in the fashion industry. It seemed all Reed had time for lately was to work.

Reed looked himself over carefully; taking in the bags under his eyes that hadn't been there before, and the bones in his cheeks that were becoming more pronounced. He certainly hadn't been looking his best lately. Maybe he could use a night out.

"Fine. I'll come, but only for an hour, and that's final." Clark smiled on the other end of the line.

"Okay good, Jules and I will pick you up at 8. You better not bail on us now!" Reed rolled his eyes, making his way to the closet as the end of the line went dead. Now there was only one question left on his mind. What to wear?

* * *

><p>"So? What's the verdict?" Julian asked from the master bathroom, spraying cologne over his jawline. Clark wrapped his arms around the other actor's waist and kissed his cheek.<p>

"That was Reed. He's coming, thank God. Hilde's got him working like a dog night and day. I'm worried about him Jules."

"I know, but don't worry about it. You can't always be there to save everyone." Julian sighed, turning to face his fiancé. Clark and Julian had been dating for over five years when Clark popped the question. They were currently the buzz of all the tabloids; something Julian detested.

"I know. But I can try. I have been compared to Clark Kent a few times." Clark smiled cheekly, and Julian snorted.

"Come on you, we have to go soon if we want to actually arrive at the party on time. We wouldn't want any rumors spreading now would we?"

Clark could only roll his eyes; a small grin playing on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi! This is I'mJustCrazyEnough17. You can find me at flightofdeathfrench . tumblr . com. Follow me. Stalk me. Do whatever you want. I wrote this chapter. Persephonesmelody and I will be switching off. Enjoy and leave a review if you did. :)**

**Chapter 2**

The party was packed by the time Shane and Kurt arrived. Shane was wearing…something. He wasn't quite sure what, but it was a lot more fashionable than his first choice, which had been jeans and a t-shirt for their show.

Kurt had practically slapped him across the face, because that would be, in Kurt's words, 'ridiculously uncool, lame, cocky, a little bit arrogant, but mostly lame.'

So Shane's t-shirt had been confiscated and now he was wearing some weird concoction that he didn't really like.

"I don't understand," he was saying, but just then Kurt spotted somebody he knew and ran off, and Shane had no choice but to follow him.

"Why," Logan was saying, taking a sip of his drink, "do we have to be here?"

"Because." Blaine rolled his eyes. "This is Shane's first big break. And this is an important party. You saw the show, it was amazing, we have to come to the after party if we want to make good contacts and-"

Logan sighed loudly. "I hate parties like this."

"Just _smile_," Blaine hissed, smiling at some guy who might have been important.

"This is ridiculous." Logan put his drink on the nearby table and grabbed Blaine's hand. "Can we just leave?"

"Logan, what's wrong with you tonight? You've been in a pissy mood all night."

"I'm always in a pissy mood," Logan snapped. "Get over it."

"I am over it," Blaine mumbled.

"Good." Logan craned his neck, looking for the exit. "Did we come in from over-"

"Ohmygod BLAINE!" There was a loud exclamation right next to Blaine's ear. He winced and turned.

"Shane," Blaine said witheringly, "you knew I would be here…"

He trailed off when he saw the man next to Shane.

"Hi, I'm Blaine," he said, sticking out the hand that Logan wasn't holding.

"Kurt." Kurt smiled. Wow. This Blaine guy was way hot.

Of course, it was kind of dark, and Kurt couldn't _really_ see, but as far as he could tell, Blaine definitely had good looks on his side.

And he was gay, too, judging by the fact that he was holding hands with another man.

"Hi, I'm Logan," this other man said, once he was nudged in the ribs by Blaine.

"I'm still Kurt," Kurt said, laughing.

Blaine laughed, Shane laughed, Logan fake-laughed.

Oh, well, you can't win 'em all.

"Hey, is that…" Something had caught Kurt's attention. "Ohmygod I don't believe it! That's _Reed Van Kamp_!" He went running off, leaving Shane, Blaine, and Logan standing in the middle of the party, looking awkwardly at each other.

Shane didn't really like Logan, but it wasn't his place to like him or not, because clearly Blaine did.

At least, that was what Blaine told everyone.

But after what happened in sophomore year, with that boy Josh… When Blaine and Logan got back together, it seemed like it was more as a result of mutual loneliness than love.

But who was Shane to judge?

He loved Micah, his boyfriend, but Micah was in Chicago. He was on his month-long promotional tour for his new book, and couldn't be at opening night of Shane's first Broadway musical.

But it was really no big deal. Shane had Blaine and Kurt and he didn't even really miss Micah.

Was that bad?

"Hey, Reed, glad you came," Clark said, walking up to Reed, Julian trailing behind him.

Reed gave a weak smile. "Me too," he said, but it wasn't convincing.

"This is why you're an artist and not an actor," Julian said. "You can't act to save your life."

Reed just shrugged.

"Hey, cheer up, we're here to have fun!" Clark said. "So let's have _fun_."

It was then that Clark noticed the man standing next to Reed, beaming like he was over the moon.

"Hi, I'm Clark Sawyer," he said, extending a hand.

Kurt shook. "I know. I'm Kurt Hummel. You…haven't heard of me." He turned to Julian. "Julian Larson. Obviously." He looked at Clark, Julian, and Reed for a moment. "Wow, I'm surrounded by people more famous and talented than me…"

"Let's go get drinks," Clark said in lieu of response.

They group of four traipsed off toward the bar, and as they did, they passed two men standing next to a table watching them.

Julian smiled his movie star smile at them – a tall blonde and a short brunette, a funny combination – because he figured they were staring because he and Clark were famous.

"Hey," the blonde called out, startling himself, Blaine, Julian, Clark, Reed, and Kurt.

The four men turned, and Julian raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Aren't you Julian Larson?" the blonde asked.

Julian looked into his eyes, and as he said that yes, he was, he realized two things. A) This man had gorgeous eyes, and B) He'd definitely seen them before, on TV or somewhere.

"Are you…" He wracked his brains. "Logan Wright? By any chance?"

"Yep." Logan didn't really seem to have anything more to say.

"Okay. Well. Uh. Bye." Julian gave an awkward wave, and continued to the bar, with his boyfriend, Kurt, and Reed falling into step behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So we've decided to try something a little different with this chapter. We each wrote two sections of the chapter, and mashed them together to create one big chapter. **

**I wrote the Rane and Mine plots, and I'mjustcrazyenough17 wrote the Juliark and Blogan. **

**R&R please! **

**Chapter 3**

Reed hesitantly opened the door to theater; poking his head inside before deciding to enter.

After meeting Kurt at the party last week, the two had made plans to get together and have lunch. They had bonded instantly over their mutual love for fashion, and Reed was just happy to have someone to talk to. Kurt was a big fan of his mother's line, and although Reed was a bit wary of talking about work on his night off, Kurt's enthusiasm was nothing if not endearing.

Reed didn't really have anyone he could call a friend. He never fit in with the other boys at his school. He was different than they were. So instead, Reed spent most of his days alone in paint splattered clothes, dreaming of a life that was far from his own grasp.

"Looking for someone?"

A voice broke Reed out of his reverie, as he stumbled backward. A pair of muscular arms steadied him from behind.

He looked up in surprise to see a tall lanky man about his age. He had wide green eyes and a sweaty mop of black curls.

"I'm sorry!" the man sputtered, reaching back to scratch his head self-consciously, "I didn't mean to scare you. I was just wondering. People aren't really allowed in here after the show and I-" His face colored in embarrassment. "Sorry I'm rambling. I tend to do that. I just get talking and I-" He cut himself off again, "anyway, I'm Shane…Shane Anderson, and you are?"

Reed opened his mouth to respond when he was interrupted.

"He's Reed Van Kamp, Shane, and he's with me." Kurt came strolling up the aisle with a crème Dolce and Gabbana scarf and an amused expression on his face. Reed sighed in relief.

"Was he scaring you away?" Kurt added, sending a smirk in the dancer's direction.

"Well not-" Reed was interrupted yet again by Shane this time.

"See! I wasn't. We were just getting acquainted right, Reed?" Shane tested the name on his lips. He liked the way it rolled off the tongue. Reed. He didn't know what it was, but something about the man in front of him made him want to know more about him. Maybe it was his big brown eyes, or his hesitant smiles. Reed would make a great friend, he thought. He wondered briefly what Micah would think about all of this.

"Yep," Reed said simply, not really knowing what else to say. He wasn't used to being around people that were so forward, and although a bit disconcerting, Reed found himself entertained.

"Well if it's alright with Reed do you want to come with us? We're just going down to the café down the block." Kurt asked Shane who was lost in his own thoughts and hadn't heard the last few minutes of the conversation.

"What? Um sure." Shane responded almost instantly and then added almost as an afterthought, "If it's alright with you, Reed."

"Of course." Reed smiled hesitantly in response. He didn't know what it was about this Shane guy but he had this aura about him that exuded energy and life.

Kurt smiled lightly as the three exited the theater and walked down the street.  
>It seemed that Shane had forgotten all about the absence of Micah, and whether that was a good or bad thing was beyond Kurt, but he knew one thing for certain:<p>

Shane didn't give those looks to just anybody.

* * *

><p>Julian played with the ring on Clark's finger, twisting it around and around and around.<p>

"We should get up," Clark whispered, lifting himself up so he was propped on his elbow; staring at Julian.

"Mmmhmmm. Lots of paparazzi to deal with today." Julian rolled his eyes and settled himself further into his pillow. "We have no reason to get up."

"Juli_an_," Clark whined, shaking Julian's hand away from his and throwing off his covers. "Come on. Up."

"Make me coffee and I'll consider your offer," Julian said grumpily, looking up at Clark with darkened eyes.

"Magic words," Clark sang.

He was a morning person.

"Do it."

"Fine." Clark crossed the room and picked up a pair of pants off the floor. "Hey are these yours or-"

His question was interrupted by a snore, albeit fake, but still.

"Mine," Clark decided, and he put them on.

He reached for a shirt but was stopped by a grunt from Julian. "Don't put on your shirt," Julian said, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Why not?" Clark asked, mock innocence in his eyes.

Julian growled. "Don't joke around with me this early in the morning, _St. Clark_." He bit his lip. "Just come over here. Really quick, I promise this'll just take a second…"

"I have to make breakfast," Clark said, turning on his heel and leaving the kitchen.

Julian grumbled and flipped over, burying his face in his pillow.

* * *

><p>"No it wasn't like that at all Blaine! They invited me! I had to go. Besides, aren't I allowed to have friends?"<p>

Shane ran a hand through his curls in frustration. He wasn't interested in being anything more than friends with this Reed guy. He loved Micah. Of course he loved Micah. They had been together for nearly seven years now.

Of course he had fun with Kurt and Reed, and of course he couldn't help but notice the way his face lit up when he laughed, or the cute blush that covered his cheeks…

"Yeah. I know, I know." He sighed, glancing down as the phone began to beep. "Hold on I've got a call on the other line."

"Hello?"

"Hello yourself stranger. When did you get so formal? " came an amused and familiar voice from the other line.

Micah.

Shane let out a laugh.

"Well it's been long enough! Just be lucky I remember your voice at this point."

It had been two months since Micah had left on his big book tour, and Shane would be lying if he said that he didn't miss him.

He was happy for Micah, he truly was, but sometimes he wondered where exactly he was supposed to fit into Micah's hectic life.

"Shane, you know I miss you like crazy, but I'll be home soon!" Shane wondered how soon "soon" really was. But Shane knew that Micah was always honest, and he trusted him. "So how's the show?"

"Amazing! Micah! You need to see it! It's really hitting it big! It's been sold out for the last month and-"

"That's nice Shane. I have to go! Call you later tonight?"

Shane frowned.

"Yeah of course. Love you."

The line went blank.

* * *

><p>"Let's go!" Logan was standing by the door, hand on his hip, annoyed expression on his face.<p>

"I just have to get…" Blaine was standing in the middle of the living room looking lost. "Where are my keys?"

Logan held up Blaine's keys, dangling from his fingers casually.

"Oh. _Logan_. You have to _tell_ me when you take my stuff!" Blaine passed Logan in the doorway and Logan closed the door behind him.

"Your stuff is my stuff; my stuff is your stuff, right?" Logan locked the door and gave Blaine another annoyed expression as he started down the hallway.

"Well, _yes_." Blaine was right behind him, even though Logan was making sure he walked fast enough that Blaine had to take two steps for Logan's one. "But no. Just because we live together doesn't mean you can ignore common courtesy."

"How about," Logan pressed the call button for the elevator, "next time something of yours is missing, you ask me? Hm?" The elevator arrived with a ding. "Well that was fast."

"You can't just change the subject like that!" Blaine protested.

Logan stepped into the elevator. "You coming?" he asked, and Blaine hopped in just before the doors closed.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Episode 5 of our Dalton-verse Soap Opera, The Weeks of Our Lives. This episode was written entirely by me, Persephonesmelody, but the rest of the fic has been co-written with Flightofdeathfrench (I'mJustCrazyEnough17). She's been really busy with writing Start Again so I just decided to write this chapter on my own until she gets a little bit of down time. **

**Episode 4:**

"Please just try it on! I swear if you don't like it you don't have to buy it, but at least try it on. It would be perfect on you!"

This had become the norm for Reed and Kurt on Saturday afternoons; shopping and going out for coffee afterwards. Both men were grateful for the company of someone who was equally passionate about fashion.

Kurt grabbed the shirt in question from Reed with a perfectly poised eyebrow.

"Fine." He smirked, "but then you have to try these on." He pulled a pair of rather risqué red skinny jeans from one of the racks and pushing them toward Reed.

Reed looked at them for a moment, horrified, and then laughed. "Okay fine, if it'll get you in that shirt."

A few minutes later the two were in the dressing room of Bergdorfs when Kurt heard a crash.

"Reed? Are you okay over there?"

He heard a small groan in response.

"These pants are way too tight Kurt, honestly."

"They aren't!"

Another groan.

A click.

"See for yourself. Do you have your shirt on yet?"

Kurt opened his own stall and gasped. Reed didn't just look good in those red pants. He looked, if Kurt did say so himself, sexy.

"Damn Reed!"

"I told you it was bad! But you on the other hand-"

"No!" Kurt cut him off , "Reed, those pants make you look _hot_."

Reed looked as though he was about to say something, but couldn't form a coherent response as he felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

Kurt only laughed. Reed really was attractive. He'd be completely blind not to notice it.

"You are buying those pants and I will not take no for an answer."

Reed fidgeted uncomfortably. He made a living out of making other people look good, but he didn't like it when people gave this kind of attention to him.

"Besides, "he began with a smirk, "I'm sure Shane would approve."

Reed could only gape at his friend. How could he think that-

"Kurt, Shane's taken!" he gasped, horrified. "-And I'm not interested in him like that anyway!" Reed added almost as an after-thought; shifting his gaze back down to his oxfords.

"No need to be so defensive." He smirked at his friend with an amused expression, "Can I ask you something, Reed?" "

Reed nodded.

"We've gotten really close over the past few weeks. You're probably one of the most fashionable people I know, and I feel like we're only going to get closer. I've been pretty up front with you, so I have to ask, which way do you actually swing? Because every time I bring up your love life you avoid the topic like it's the plague."

The man in question took in a sharp breath as though it was exactly the question he didn't want to hear.

After a beat he pulled a confused Kurt into one of the stalls and locked the door behind them.

"I'm gay, but I'm not _out _yet. No one knows except for you now obviously." He whispered with wide eyes.

"Reed…" Kurt began, placing a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder, "I think everyone already knows…I mean, they must at least have some idea…"

"I know" Reed interrupted, "It's stupid. I mean, people have been assuming I was gay since I can remember. Just look at how I dress? How could they not? But it's not that easy…" he sighed.

Kurt only nodded in understanding.

"I know exactly how you feel." He undid the latch to the dressing room, and walked Reed out of it with a gentle hand on his back.

"Go get changed and we'll talk about this somewhere more private."

Reed could only nod in appreciation. Maybe he wasn't as alone as he thought after all.

* * *

><p>"Alright that's a rap!"<p>

Julian mentally heaved a sigh of relief as he made his way to his trailer. He was on set of another stupid romantic comedy that his agent thought would be good publicity for him.

After 'Something Damaged' had ended he had been stuck as the leading male in every chick flick known to man.

Sure, it paid the bills, but Julian wished he would actually get casted in a movie with actual substance rather than just for being a pretty face.

Julian was just about to reach his trailer when he bumped into one of the members of the crew and stumbled backward; his sunglasses clattering to the ground.

"Hey watch where you're- " the stranger growled before the realization hit. "Shit sorry."

"You should be I-" He began before meeting the deep green eyes of the man in front of him. As hard as he had tried to, he couldn't get those eyes out of his head, "Logan Wright."

Logan smirked.

"Recognized me? Or do you always remember the names of strange men you meet at parties?"

Julian could only scoff in response.

"You're hardly a strange man I met at a party. You are on Channel 6 from time to time." At Logan's shocked face he explained, "Just because I'm an actor doesn't mean that I live in some warped reality. I know what's going on in the world. I do watch the news."

"Well, I guess you learn something new every day."

The actor rolled his eyes.

"So what's one of the 'most promising up and coming lawyers of our time' doing on the set of a romantic comedy?"

"I'm working on a legal dispute with the writers. Copyrights and all that. The usual." He looked bored, turning his eyes skyward.

For once, the actor wasn't exactly sure what to say so the two stood in mildly awkward silence for a few moments before Logan's phone rang.

"Well, I've got to take this. Try not to bump into anyone else on your way to your trailer, Princess."

And with a wink of his green orbs the lawyer was gone, leaving the frustrated actor behind.

* * *

><p>Sometimes Blaine enjoyed the little things in life, like his afternoon coffee breaks where he sat in the shop and just watched the people and listening to the bands that would sometimes play there.<p>

Back when he was in high school, Blaine had dreamed of playing in a band; maybe becoming famous. It was a silly dream, but Blaine still like to watch and daydream that he was up there with the band members.

Today there was a boy just out of high school with his guitar playing a few of his original songs.

Blaine was absolutely mesmerized.

He didn't even notice when Kurt and Reed walked into the shop.

Kurt's eyes widened immediately, turning to his friend.

"Hey, isn't that Shane's brother, Blaine?"

"You mean that guy you were talking to at the party?"

Reed looked over at the man watching the musician thoughtfully. He looked very similar to Shane, but it was clear that they were two very different people. Whereas Shane's curls were wild and untamed, Blaine had his gelled to perfection. His outfit was stylish and carefully planned out, and he sported a stocky build. Shane was tall and lanky and looked like he'd just rolled out of bed.

"Yeah. That has to be him!" Kurt was clearly excited to see the man and Reed raised an eyebrow in question.

Kurt ignored his expression. "Do you think I should go say 'hi' or something?"

"Kurt…I think you have a little crush."

"I do not!" Kurt snapped, and then upon realizing how loud he was being returned to a normal tone, "I'm just trying to be nice."

Blaine looked away from the musician at Kurt's loudness and his eyes widened in recognition. Wasn't that the man that was with his brother at the party? Kurt. That was his name.

Blaine didn't know what exactly he was supposed to do, so he decided to walk over to the two men in line.

"Excuse me, Kurt right?"

…**to be continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. This is flightofdeathfrench writing this chapter! I'm I'mjustcrazyenough17 here on , flightofdeathfrench on tumblr, and I wrote this WHOLE CHAPTER all by myself! –proud–**

**QUICK NOTE! Julian is filming this movie IN NEW YORK. Everything takes place IN NEW YORK.**

"Excuse me, Kurt right?"

Kurt whirled around. Speak of the devil. A smile curled onto his lips.

"Hi. Yeah, it's Kurt." He pretended to think about what Blaine's name was. "And you're…" _Blaine. Blaine Blaine Blaine. Beautiful Blaine. _"Blaine?"

"Yeah. Good memory."

Kurt turned to Reed. "This is Reed."

"Hi." Blaine smiled at Reed before turning back to Kurt. "So um."

"Um."

It was awkward and they knew it. Blaine was regretting coming over, but there was something about Kurt that made him want to say hi and sit down and spend three hours talking to him.

That wouldn't happen, though, especially not with Logan in the picture. Logan was the possessive type. Of course.

_Shut up, Blaine, you love Logan._

_Oh. Right._

Blaine kept a smile plastered on his face. "This is a little awkward," he said.

"A bit." Kurt grinned. "So what do you do?"

"Me? Oh I just work for my dad's advertising agency. Office work. Nothing too exciting or anything. My boyfriend makes all the big money though, he's a lawyer. "

"Ah." _My boyfriend. _Blaine had mentioned his boyfriend within five sentences. Not a good sign. "Well, that's all right. I actually work on the show with your brother, Shane."

"No way!" Blaine maybe found this a little too awesome. "That rocks. Maybe we could all do lunch someday."

"Yeah." Kurt held out a hand. "I'll give you my number."

Blaine handed Kurt his phone and Kurt saw the wallpaper before quickly pressing away to Contacts. It was Logan. Of course. He entered his number and handed the phone back to Blaine.

"Call me sometime," he said as Blaine walked away.

"Will-do." Blaine cast a look over his shoulder, and Kurt sighed.

Reed poked him in the ribs. "You so have a crush."

"Shut up, I do not!" Kurt blushed, giving himself away.

"Hey, stranger." Julian sounded more confident than he felt in the presence of this strange man with the bright green eyes that Julian had dreamt about the night before.

_Dreamt about._ What was wrong with that image?

Everything. Everything was wrong with that image.

But it didn't matter, it was probably just because they were really memorable. That was probably it.

"Hey." Logan looked up at him with different green eyes than Julian had seen yesterday. He'd been standing in the middle of the lot, staring at his phone, apparently waiting for a text or a call or something.

"What's wrong?" Julian asked, using his mood-reading skills gained from years of acting experience.

"What do you mean what's wrong?" Logan snapped, looking up, angry all of a sudden.

Julian took a step back, holding up his hands in surrender. "Hey. Nevermind. You don't wanna talk about it, that's fine."

Logan took a deep breath. The thing was, he _did_ want to talk about it. To someone who didn't know him or Blaine. Someone who would be completely neutral and most likely to take his side.

Julian Larson fit the bill perfectly.

"It's my boyfriend," Logan blurted out.

Julian stepped a bit closer. "What?"

"My boyfriend. Blaine."

"Ah, the, uh…" _Hobbit._

"The one with me at the party," Logan snapped.

"Let's go to my trailer, hm?" Julian didn't wait for a response, just led the way to his trailer, which was across the lot.

Logan followed him, watching Julian closely as he walked. The way he carried himself… He was so sure, so together. Logan was like that, too, at least he liked to think.

Not right now but usually.

Julian opened the door to his trailer, leaping up the steps and into the small space that was his haven. Logan came in after him, glancing around uncertainly.

"Won't people think…" He shook his head. "Nevermind, they won't."

"No, you're right, Clark and I used to come into my trailer all the time for between-scenes make-out sessions…" Julian laughed, getting a faraway look in his eyes. "Now we don't."

"Why not?" Logan sat on the couch, making himself comfortable.

Julian sat next to him. "I dunno." There was an awkward pause. "So, uh. What's the problem?"

"Blaine… I feel like…" Logan couldn't really think of a way to explain without having to give hours and hours of back story.

"Just summarize. I'm sure I'll catch up," Julian said.

Logan nodded. "Okay. We dated twice in high school. The first time was…a total disaster."

"So what would make you think-"

"Shut up this is my story."

"Fine. Sorry. Geez."

"Anyway, we started dating again because… It was complicated."

"I'm not an idiot."

"Okay. Fine. We started dating again because neither of us have families or fathers who actually accept us – well his brother but he doesn't really count – and we got along at least minimally and we just wanted someone to be with who would protect and love us. We talked it out and decided that there were enough reasons for us to be together."

"That's…a terrible reason to be with someone."

"Will you _shut up_ already?"

"Sorry!"

"Anyway, I have this anger issue where I get _pissed off_ at people like, all the time without warning-"

"I noticed."

"I _knew_ you were going to say that."

"You're quick, aren't you?"

"I don't know why I'm even talking to you."

"Please, continue."

"Okay. So he wants me to take this stupid medicine that basically numbs all my feelings and I never get to feel anything at all-"

"That sucks."

"Finally we agree on something."

"Must be a fluke."

"And Blaine wants me to take them and I don't and I just feel like he must not…_know_ me if he doesn't understand why I don't want to take them."

"Well…"

"Please don't try to give me advice."

"I'm just-"

"Don't do it."

"Fine. You wanna go out for a drink or something?"

"With you?"

"No, with Blaine."

"Won't Clark mind?"

"He's shooting."

"He won't even know, will he?"

"Hey, I never said _I_ don't have relationship problems, too."

Shane looked down at the piece of paper in his hands nervously. This was the place. This was where Reed's gallery was.

He felt kind of bad about being there… Sort of dirty. Like he was cheating.

But he wasn't!

He loved Micah. He was just here…appreciating. Art. Appreciating art.

Art appreciation.

Shane walked in and started to look around, locating Reed's exhibit fairly quickly. It wasn't hard to find – it was the biggest one. The REED VAN KAMP collection. Fancy.

Shane wished he wasn't wearing jeans but there he was, wearing jeans and a university sweatshirt and feeling stupid. Like usual.

He was trying to figure out what a certain painting was of – it just looked like a bunch of splashes of paint to him (and what a very beautiful splash of paint it was) – when he heard loud voices coming from the other side of the partition.

One of the voice's was unmistakably Reed's, he'd recognize it anywhere.

Shane felt like a ninja or something as he stealthily crossed around the partition, pretending to be _very interested_ in the art, to see what was going on.

It was Reed and…

Probably Hilde Van Kamp, not that Shane would know, but they looked alike and she was yelling at Reed for not working hard enough on his art.

"You spend all this time shopping, racking up bills higher than the _Empire State Building_, buying… What? Those _hideous red pants_?"

Shane edged closer. Red pants?

"And you don't spend enough time working on your art! Or your new line of clothing that you need to be finished in two weeks, Reed! _Two weeks_ is not a long time."

"But-" Reed started to protest in a small and trembling voice.

"No buts about it. No more shopping until you've finished that line and done at least five more paintings for your new gallery."

Hilde stomped away and Shane sidled up to Reed, who looked like he was trying very, very hard to hold himself together.

"Hey, Reed," Shane said.

"Hey." Reed barely looked at him.

"Do you want to go get a drink somewhere?" Shane asked. "On me?"

Reed debated for a moment, biting his lip. Then he glanced at the retreating figure of his mother, and looked back at Shane with a new spark in his eyes.

"Okay."

Shane and Reed had entered the bar and ordered drinks and started drinking them before Shane noticed the two figures across the room.

"Is that…" Shane squinted. It was smoky and he didn't really want to see what he thought he was seeing. "Logan?"

It was, though, he was sure of it.

It was Logan and…

"Who the hell is that guy?" Shane was already taking out his phone.

"Where?" Reed asked, looking but not seeing anything.

"Over there." Shane pointed, already dialing Blaine's number.

"I can't see." Reed looked harder. "Oh wait… Isn't that… _Julian Larson_? Clark's boyfriend?" He pulled out his own phone and dialed Clark's number.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So I wrote this chapter by myself! Woooh. The drama is starting to heat up. :P Please review if you're reading! I love feedback! **

_Hey it's Blaine. If you're hearing this I'm not available. So please leave a message after the…_

"Damn it!"

Shane threw the phone down on the bar in frustration. Of all times not to answer his phone, Blaine had to choose now?

"No answer?" Reed asked quietly. First the fight with his mom, now this. This was exactly the last thing he needed to deal with right now.

"No. What about you?"

"Nope."

The dancer groaned; taking a large swig of his drink.

"I'm going over there. I'm not letting him do this to Blaine again."

Shane stood up from the bar stool abruptly, before feeling a soft hand clutch his bicep.

"Shane, don't. It's better just to tell Blaine what you saw without getting involved."

The taller man seemed to consider this for a second; before shaking his head violently.

"No! You don't understand! This is not the first time Logan's done shit like this. Blaine's always getting hurt by him and his games." He heaved a huge sigh; trying to calm himself down. "He can't just go out with some other guy to a bar when he's dating my brother!"

"You mean kind of like you're here with me?" Reed snapped, before instantly regretting it, and letting his head fall to his chest, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"No. It's alright. I know. But Micah isn't here right now, and we're friends. Right?"

Of course they were only friends. It was true. They had grown close these last few weeks, just as close as he and Kurt had. So then why did it hurt so badly to hear the words out loud?

"Yeah. Friends…" he bit his lip, "What if they're just friends too? We don't really know."

"Then let's go find out."

Shane stalked over to where Logan and Julian were currently sitting; ignoring Reed's protests as he followed behind

"Logan? Are you alright?" Julian asked before turning his eyes to were Logan's gaze was.

"Oh my God. Reed?" he groaned, banging his head into the bar. He did not want Clark to find out about this. "Shit."

As Shane arrived at the table with Reed close behind, Logan got up to stand on his two feet.

"Shane? What the hell are you doing here? Who's that?"

"Never mind that. I could ask you the same question." Shane glared at Logan who rolled his eyes, "Does Blaine even know where you are?"

"So what if he doesn't? He doesn't own me. He doesn't need to know where I am 24/7"

"He does when you're at a bar with another man!"

"You mean exactly like you are?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Neither is this!"

As the two men continued to argue, Reed made his way over to where Julian was seated. The two had stared with equally horrified expressions at each other for a good five minutes; neither really knowing what to say.

"Julian. Who is that guy? Does Clark know you're here?"

Julian turned his gaze downward.

"I met him on set. He was upset. I took him out to clear his mind. That's it. I swear."

Reed narrowed his eyes.

"Does Clark know you're here Julian?"

"No." Julian answered carefully. "But I swear it's not what you think! I would never cheat on Clark, Reed, you know that!"

Reed sighed, looking up at Julian. He looked like he was telling the truth, but then again he could never really tell.

"Please don't tell him."

Julian's eyes bore into Reed's; pleading. Julian couldn't afford to lose Clark over something like this. He just couldn't do it. He had risked so much when they got together. His whole reputation was on the line here.

After a beat the artist replied.

"I won't tell him. But I think you should."

Julian didn't respond. He only nodded. There was no way in hell that he was ever going to tell Clark about this, and he knew Reed would never tell either.

"Logan! What the hell?"

A loud crash caused the two soon to be brother-in-laws to look away from each other.

Logan had slammed Shane into the bar table, causing all it's contents to shatter on the floor.

Before Reed really knew what was coming out of his mouth he cried after him. He began to run toward the two, but Julian held him back shaking his head.

A low growl sounded in Shane's throat as he pushed Logan back into the bar; causing the crowd that was now surrounding them to gasp.

"Woah woah woah!"

The bar tender growled; moving to yank the two men off of each other.

"Who the hell do you think you are coming in here and causing trouble in my bar?"

The two men glared daggers at each other.

If looks could kill they both would be dead.

"Shit like that doesn't fly in here. Get the hell out of here and don't let the door hit ya' on the way out!"

Logan yanked himself out of the bartender's grasp and took a step toward Shane.

"Tell Blaine about this and I swear to God I'll call Micah and tell him about you being here with him." he motioned to Reed who was watching the whole scene with wide eyes, "Don't think I won't either."

Shane gulped; tearing his eyes from the ex-prefect to Reed.

"Go ahead and tell him. I don't have anything to hide."

And with that Logan stormed out of the bar, closely followed by Julian.

Shane made his way over to Reed, who followed him out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait, but now it's up so...REVIEW! The first part was written by I'mJustCrazyEnough17 (flightofdeathfrench) and the second was written by moi, then by flightofdeathfrench ,then by me, repeat.**

**Chapter 7**

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's Reed… Is this Shane?"

"No, it's Micah."

"Oh. Shane didn't tell me that you came back…"

Micah turned to look at Shane in the dark. Shane was sleeping peacefully, unawares of the horrors unfolding before him. "He didn't tell _me_ about a guy named Reed."

"Oh, well, I…" Reed bit his lip. How did he always get into these situations? "We're just friends. Of course. Because you guys are…"

"Boyfriends. Together. Life partners."

"Right. Yeah, of course, I know. He talks about you…all the time." Reed sighed, running a hand through his hair. He hoped he didn't sound as guilty as he felt.

"Oh does he now?" Micah sounded doubtful.

"Yeah definitely! He's really…uh…he talks about your book." Reed was trying to remember what Micah actually did. "It's really not what you're thinking, honestly. He just knows me because of Kurt Hummel, who's my best friend." He realized that Micah might not know the names of every person in the cast of Shane's show, so he added, "He's in the show Shane is in."

"Oh right." Micah sounded like he wanted the conversation to just end already for the love of all that was good and holy please.

"Well, um, when he gets…back from wherever he is…just tell him Reed Van Kamp called."

"Sure thing." Yeah, Micah was going to wait a few days before telling Shane that Reed Van Kamp called. He hung up the phone, and turned to frown at Shane's sleeping form. He'd definitely have to talk to Shane about this Reed guy.

* * *

><p>Julian cursed under his breath, as he reached over to grab the phone that was buzzing off the hook from the alien nightstand.<p>

"Hello?"

"Julian? Where were you last night? I came home from shooting and you were nowhere to be found…I thought something had happened to you. Where _are _you?"

Shit.

The actor's eyes traveled up the sleeping form next to him. What had he done?

"I…" What was he supposed to say to him? What did you say to your fiancé that you just cheated on? 'Oh sorry Clark, I was just having wild passionate sex with Logan Wright. I'll make sure to tell you next time it happens.' "I just was at one of the cast member's houses after shooting, you know? We were celebrating and everyone was getting wasted. I didn't want to drive home so they just let me crash there…sorry. I should've called."

"Yeah that would've been nice," Clark joked, running a hand through his hair. He had honestly thought the worst when Julian hadn't turned up the prior night. It was so out of character for Julian to not alert him of his whereabouts, but they were always honest with each other so he didn't really feel that he had any reason to question him. "When are you coming home? We have a lot of planning to do today for the wedding…I think it's kind of important for the groom to be there for those decisions, don't you think?"

As the sleeping form began to stir next to him, Julian hastily got up from the bed and looked around for his clothing. It had been bad enough that he had cheated on Clark with another man, but he wasn't going to spend the morning lying in the arms of said man.

"Ummm" Julian grabbed his pants from the floor and began to drag them up his leg with one hand; jumping on one foot as he balanced the phone in his other hand. "Just give me 10 minutes. I'll meet you at the usual Starbucks…" he paused a moment as Logan's sleepy green eyes met his own. "I love you. Bye."

"Sleep well princess?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Logan," Julian rolled his eyes; pulling his shirt over his head, before resting his gaze on the lawyer again. "Listen…last night…it was a mistake."

"Oh really? Because I thought I meant so much to you, seeing as you called me Clark the whole time."

The actor frowned; stalking across the room to grab his bag as Logan pulled himself from the bed.

"Look, I know you obviously have some conflicted emotions about this Clark guy. But honestly, if you're going off to bars with random men you meet at work, well, doesn't that sound like a warning sign that something's wrong in the relationship?"

"Hey, don't get into my relationship when you're the one that was crying over this Blaine guy last night."Julian growled, making his way over to shove a finger at the lawyer's chest.

Logan grabbed his hand in a swift motion, pinning him back to the bed so that their eyes locked.

"You weren't complaining last night."

Julian tried the blush that was rising on his cheeks as he shoved Logan off of him and made his way toward the door.

"Neither were you." He whispered, before slamming the door to the hotel room and making his way to the Starbucks to meet his fiancé.

* * *

><p>"Did you have a good time?" Clark took a sip of his coffee and looked at Julian over the brim.<p>

"Oh, yeah," Julian said, not lying. "We just had a lot to drink and had some fun. You know." He rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance with his cast mates. "Honestly, it gets dull after awhile."

"Why do you do it, then?" Clark asked, leaning his chin on his hand.

Julian thought about it for a moment. "Because life gets really boring without it."

"What do you mean? You just said it gets dull."

"God, Clark. You never understand what I mean when I say stuff!" Julian rolled his eyes. "It's just like… Doing the same thing over and over again – like, I don't know, _going to bed at 11 PM _– gets really boring after awhile. Just like staying up late and having sex every night gets boring. Well okay, _not_ boring. But you know. Like… You know what I mean."

"No…" Clark straightened up. "I don't. You seem really upset about the going to bed at 11 thing, but you never told me about that!"

"You don't take the hints I give you!" Julian exclaimed.

"Like what?" Clark raised an eyebrow.

"Like when I take off my boxers, sit on the bed, and say, 'Let me love you down, Clark.'" Julian snorted with laughter, and Clark followed suit.

"You should try being a little more obvious," Clark said through his laughter. "That was too cryptic."

* * *

><p>"So he didn't come home? No call? Not even a note?" Kurt asked, opening the door to the coffee shop for Blaine.<p>

"No…I mean, it's not unusual for Logan. He always does this," Blaine sighed, running a hand through his freshly gelled hair. "We had a fight. I'm just worried that he got himself into some sort of trouble or something. Logan has this temper that can sometimes get him into trouble."

Kurt raised an eyebrow questioningly before stepping up to the counter to order. It was still fairly early and the morning rush hadn't yet hit the coffee shop. Ever since they had first run into each other there, Kurt and Blaine had made a habit out of talking over their morning coffee.

Just as Kurt was about to open his mouth to order, Blaine interrupted him.

"A medium drip and a grande non-fat mocha for this guy," Blaine smiled over at Kurt before adding, "and maybe I could get him to split one of those cookies. Thanks."

The up and coming Broadway star was rendered speechless, as he tried to cover the blush that was slowly making itself visible on his pale cheeks.

"You know my coffee order?" He finally found his voice; a small smile playing on his lips.

"Of course I do." Blaine replied almost instantly, making Kurt's stomach do a little flip. He knew that he and Blaine couldn't possibly ever become anything more than friends. That's what they were right? Close friends? At least, that's what Kurt told himself to silence the gnawing guilt he felt every time that the other Anderson was around him.

* * *

><p>Julian didn't see Logan again for a week. Then Logan arrived on set and Julian didn't know what to say. It didn't matter, though, because every time Julian saw Logan, Logan turned around and walked as quickly as he could in the other direction. Julian wanted to talk to him, to tell him about the idea he had – the terrible idea that could ruin both of their love lives. Despite this, it was the idea that gnawed at Julian all day until finally he decided to ask someone where Logan was.<p>

He was pointed in the direction of the office trailer where all the budget/legal stuff was worked out. So Julian went there. He knocked on the door and then realized that the star of the movie was allowed to go wherever he wanted.

He opened it and saw that Logan was sitting at a desk wearing reading glasses. He looked up from the paperwork he was flipping through, and when he saw Julian, he rolled his eyes.

"May I come in?" Julian asked, moving forward and not waiting for Logan's answer.

"No," Logan said, but he took off his glasses.

"I have to ask you something," Julian said nervously, perching on the edge of the desk. "And you might be pissed."

"Alright." Logan sighed, resigned.

"So…last week was fun."

"Yes." Logan seemed hesitant to continue this conversation, but Julian suspected that if he tried to leave now, Logan would kill him.

"I was wondering if that could maybe become a…weekly thing. Or maybe more often than that." Julian was playing with the bottom of his shirt, scrunching it into a ball and making it wrinkled. He remembered that it was his costume and wardrobe would kill him.

"Well." Logan pondered this for a moment. "I certainly don't have any reason to say no. And it was a hell of a lot of fun."

"So…"

"So it's a deal."


End file.
